Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
thumbthumb|278px|Luke, Leia en Hanthumbthumb|Star Wars DVDthumb ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope '''verscheen in 1977 in de bioscopen en was de eerste film van Star Wars die verscheen. De film werd geregiseerd door George Lucas. De film staat vaak ook gewoon bekend als '''Star Wars.'' Openingstekst It is a period of Civil War. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ulitimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy . . . . Synopsis Negentien jaar na het ontstaan van het Galactic Empire behaalde de Rebel Alliance zijn eerste grote overwinning. Net daarna kwamen twee Droids, R2-D2 en C-3PO 'toevallig' in het bezit van een eenvoudige jongen Luke Skywalker op Tatooine. R2-D2 droeg een boodschap met zich mee waarin Princess Leia aan een zekere Obi-Wan Kenobi vroeg om de plannen die R2-D2 bezit, af te leveren op Alderaan. Deze plannen waren blauwdrukken van de Death Star I, een ruimtstation van het Empire met genoeg vuurkracht om een planeet te vernietigen. Luke slaagde erin om deze boodschap af te leveren en Obi-Wan bleek zelfs één van de overblijvende Jedi te zijn die nog gevochten had in de Clone Wars. Meer zelfs, Obi-Wan legde aan Luke dingen uit over zijn vader die Luke nog niet kende (Luke woonde met zijn stiefoom en tante). Door het noodlot (Luke's familie werd gedood door Stormtroopers) werd Luke verplicht om samen met Obi-Wan en de Droids zijn planeet te verlaten. Tijdens hun reis vertelde Obi-Wan over de Force aan Luke. In de stad Mos Eiley ontmoetten ze Han Solo en Chewbacca. Solo was een egocentrische smokkelaar met schuldens, was bereid het te vervoeren naar de planeet Alderaan. Princess Leia was ondertussen gevangen genomen door het Empire en naar de Death Star I gebracht. Toen de Millenium Falcon het schip van Solo, bij Alderaan aankwam, was de planeet verdwenen. Omdat de Death Star I de planeet had vernietigd met hun Super Laser. De Falcon werd daarna 'opgeslokt' in de Death Star. Terwijl Obi-Wan probeerde het mechanisme uit te schakelen zodat ze konden ontsnappen, de droid ontdekten dat de Leia geëxecuteerd ging worden. Luke slaagde erin om Solo en de Wookie te overtuigen en ze slaagde in hun opzet on leia te redden van de Sith. Obi-Wam ontsnapte echter niet, want Darth Vader had de aanwezigheid van zijn voor malige en doodgewaande meester opgemerkt. Vader dode Kenobi in een Lightsaber duel, maar het lichaam van de Jedi verdween in het niets zoals Qui-Gon Jinn hem had aangeleerd. De Rebel Alliance, de organisatie die streed tegen het Empire en de waarde van de Republic wou herstellen, analysserde de zwakte van de gigantiche Death Star en voerde een wanhoopsoffensief uit met een dertigtal Starfighters. Met hulp van Han Solo en de Rebellenpiloten slaagde Luke Skywalker erin om de Death Star I te vernietigen. Darth Vader kon echter ontsnappen doordar hij was weggekatapulteerd tijdens de Battle of Yavin Categorie:Films Categorie:Star Wars Trilogie